Furthermore, dispensing closures with a tamper-evident element are known, which indicate when the dispensing closure had been partly or fully opened, in order to indicate to the user that the container has, at least partly, been opened.
Such tamper-evident elements are typically realized by a pull element or a pull-tap lid, such that the user can tear off such pull element or pull-tap lid or such that it is torn off automatically when removing the dispensing closure or when opening a cover of such a dispensing closure.
The present invention especially relates to a dispensing closure comprising a base and a cover, being attached to said base by means of a hinge and being movable between an opened and a closed position, while such dispensing closures are frequently referred to as flip-top closures.